Cherry Blossoms
by Snakezskin
Summary: Akane has quite a temper directed straight towards Ranma... as always, but can it possibly lead to something more? AkanexRanma Fluff.


"RANMA!" Akanes voice rang out in anger. "YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN!" he retorted, dodging a fist throws towards the back of his head.

"YES YOU DID RANMA!" Akane screamed again, throwing a plate at Ranma's head. Ranma had simply asked Shampoo for directions to a good restaurant, which of coarse led to her glomping him. _wait! is this about Shampoo? Is she..jealous? _Ranma thought to himself. He stopped at this realization and didn't notice the foot that slammed into his back sending him flying into the koi pond. Ranma swam to the top, furious because he was a girl.

"What was THAT for?!" Ranma demanded Akane. She stuck out her tongue and stomped off.

"_THAT _IS WHAT YOU GET!"

Ranma got out of the chilly water and went to go get some hot water.

'Heh, and for a second I thought she was jealous! That would be too cute for her!' Ranma said to himself as he pored the water over his head. He changed back into a boy and made his way back inside. He smelt food and realized that his and Akane's chase had made him a bit hungry.

"Heeey what is for dinner?" Ranma asked as he sat at the table. He noticed Akane wasn't looking his way at all. _Is this because of what happened earlier? _Ranma questioned in his head. Ranma lifted her eyes to Ranma and she immediately turned her head with a slight blush on her face. _D-Did she just blush!? Did I make her do that?! O-of coarse not, Akane and I hate each other she would never...Does Akane hate me? Do I hate her? I don't think I hate her. I mean if I hated her I wouldn't help her out all the time. _Ranma's inner conversation with himself continued as the silence between him and Akane promptly ended.

"Ranma, you know it is impolite to stare. Didn't your dad teach you any manners? Well...I guess I can't necessarily recall your dad having manners himself." Ranma blushed and his father growled although he wasn't in his panda form.

"I WASN'T STARIN! ESPECIALLY AT AN UNCUTE GIRL LIKE YOU!" Ranma yelled in Akane's direction.

"OH EXCUSE ME FOR NOT THINKING YOU EYEBALLING ME WAS JUST A LITTLE WEIRD!"

"I SAID I WASN'T STARING AT YOU!" Ranma retorted and stomped out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ranma started to feel bad about his and Akane's earlier argument, so he decided to walk over to her room. His heart stopped and he froze when he heard what was going on inside the room. "stupid Ranma" Akane mumbled to herself, a few sobs followed. Ranma's heart fell to his stomach and he didn't know what to do. _Akane is crying? All we were doing was fighting like normally. I wonder what is up. _Ranma knocked on the door and he heard a loud _THUMP _as he walked in. A pillow was chucked at his face but he simply dodged the neglected pillow and made his way over to where Akane, now on the floor and rubbing her back, was still sobbing slightly.

"Hey, don't cry! What is the matter?" He grabbed Akane's chin and saw the tears staining her face. Her eyes were red and sad looking. Ranma felt even guiltier as he stared at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me Ranma?" Akane questioned looking away to try and hide the blush on her face. _Why do i keep staring at her? It ain't like I like her or nothin...Do I like her? She is cute..wait...DID I JUST CALL HER CUTE?! _Ranma made Akane look back into his eyes and he searched hers for any sign of emotion.

"R-Ranma?" Akane murmured under her breath. Ranma then lifted her to her feet and pulled her onto his back. Akane wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ranma where are you taking me?" She demanded, trying to hide the earlier sadness from her voice.

"You will see when we get there." Ranma retorted, blushing slightly as he felt her arms tighten around his neck as he jumped out the window and onto the neighboring roofs.

"Akane." Ranma nudged Akane. She lifted her head from it's place on Ranma's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw their surroundings.

"R-Ranma, what is this place?" Akane asked in amazement. Surrounding them were dozens of cherry blossom trees that circled the small clearing that had a little pond in the center.

"Well, ya know, I found it a while ago, and ya know, I felt kinda bad for makin ya cry and stuff." Ranma blushed, trying to avoid eye contact with Akane. _Why is her presence making me feel so nervous? Do I like Akane? D-does she like me? _Ranma silently pondered this while Akane sat by the pond and put her feet into it, kicking them back and forth. Ranma saw Akane's actions and blushed a bright shade of pink. _H-how cute.. _

"Ranma?" Ranma was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Akane's voice.

"Y-yea?" Ranma questioned, confused.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting you earlier...I just got um..." Akane's face brightened, "jealous" That last world was almost inaudible, but Ranma heard it.

"Jealous?! Of Shampoo?! ahahah! If there is one thing you should never be jealous of, it is Shampoo!" Akane turned red with realization. She didn't know how she forgot that Ranma had absolutely no interest in Shampoo.

"I am sorry I just.." _cute _Ranma thought to himself as he continued to watch Akane's feet sway back and forth in the water. He sat down beside Akane and she turned and looked into his eyes. They were unable to pull their eyes apart.

"R-Ranma-" Akane began but was cut off when Ranma pulled her face to his. They both blushed and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Akane, I love you." Ranma closed the gap in between his and Akane's lips. Akane gasped against his lips, but soon responded. They pulled apart and blushed, then they both looked away.

"Ranma...I...I love you too." Ranma's eyes widened and he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they pulled apart.

"Well lets go home, every one is probably worried" Akane said, smiling at Ranma. Ranma blushed.

"Y-yea c'mon" Ranma motioned for Akane to return to his back. She blushed and smacked Ranma's arm.

" Don't be so full of yourself Ranma, I am capable of walking!" Ranma fell into the pond and came back out as a girl.

" YOU ARE SOOOO UNCUTE! TO THINK I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE!" Akane pouted and walked away.

"I am sooo sorry, am I not good enough for you Ranma?" Ranma froze, he really liked Akane, he didn't want to ruin what he had just started.

" I! I didn't mean that...I mean...Akane...do you want to, well uh...go out?"

"Ranma, you are my fiancee, what more could you want?" Akane giggled and blushed.

Ranma looked away embarrassed, then picked Akane up before she got herself lost on the way back home. She blushed as she was put back into her earlier position on Ranma's back. She nuzzled into his neck and they made their way back home.

When they arrived home, they had all noticed their absence.

"Were you guys at some romantic get away?" They all asked. Ranma and Akane simply blushed and went back to their own rooms.


End file.
